vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of the chronarchs and their descendents
Weapons · Earthshock Bombs consist of fission-fusion devices that create a tiny hole in the Space-Time Continuum. This creates massive amounts of radiation and intertemporal shock waves. These weapons were occasionally mounted on Chronarch Warhips and 3 of them had the ability to reduce planets and objects 18 times larger than earth to rubble. · Time Torpedoes '''are also launched from the Time Warp Silos of a Warship. It takes a little over 30 seconds for them to reach their target. When they detonate, their target is frozen in a microsecond of space-time for several centuries. These weapons are capable of breaching even the strongest ship’s defenses. · '''A Tuckson-Jacker Energy Weapon is based on the technology used in certain weather control systems. When set to broad spectrum, the Tuckson-Jacker Energy can tractor a time machine out of the Vortex or from another dimension and into real space or it’s home dimension. When set to pulse-mode, the Tuckson-Jacker Energy bursts are capable of penetrating even the strongest Force Fields. A successful hit renders both the time machine and the (possible) Chronarch or Xhadow operator incapacitated. Any Lesser humanoid species that was aboard would be killed. · An Artron Cannon, which is capable (at point blank range) of killing a Chronovore or a Great old One in some cases. A more general form of this weapon includes the ability to release an omni-directional psychic blast of Artron Energy. The resulting burst of Artron Energy will kill any Timeships that are within the blast radius. The blast will also destroy any Chronovores in the area. · A powerful Vortex Lance rounds out the offenses of a Chronarch Warship. · Drones '''are a hybrid energy/projectile weapon that are capable of penetrating most shields and armor with ease. A single drone can destroy most fighters and cause severe damage to capital ships, while hundreds or thousands can obliterate dozens of vessels with little effort. · '''Arora-Class battleships · Starbreakers '''are gravity wave laser that have the ability to destroy a star. · Pocket Universe-Singularity cannons · '''Black Hole Singularity Cannons are cannons that can create black holes · Wormhole-Wielding weapons are weapons that can create wormholes. · Matter Converters · Munitions are weapons that can affect planets, many species have these weapons and some can even knock a planet or star system out of orbit. · E-Forms are ancient weapons built in the Dark Times during the war against the Great Vampires that were scattered across the Universe, secreted in pocket dimensions waiting to be activated. E-Forms have no fixed form, adapting to their environment and sprouting metallic arms, legs, tendrils, spikes and blades, even buzz saws and scissor-like weapons. They can further mutate themselves with shocking rapidity to meet any new threat. They are programmed to destroy their enemies, even if that means destroying entire planets and in some cases, galaxies. · The De-Mat Gun is gun that removes people from time. · Valudium was living metal that could think for itself and was capable of speech as well. When destroyed, it could reform itself. · Stasers are handheld weapons of Chronarchs and their decedents, the Faled and the Unarians. They can pierce the armor of a Kirischac within minutes. There were cannon versions of it on ships that could pierce almost any armor, shield, or thick hide without difficulty. ' '